Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As mobile communication devices have become ubiquitous, an overwhelming number of applications and features have been developed for use on mobile devices. Many of these applications and/or features are pre-loaded on the mobile device and offered to the user through the user interface menu. The user interface menu, being a concise display of available applications/features, is often truncated to display only a sampling of the available applications/features.
However, as the number and complexity of the applications and/or features increase, their setup, capabilities and general usage can become quite baffling to many users. Given the limited space available in mobile device displays, there is simply not enough room to display all of the available applications/features to users in the user interface menu. Many times a series of complex navigation maneuvers must be performed to access a particular application/feature. As a result, many potentially desirable applications/features are either undiscovered or rarely used. Consequently, a user may not receive the full experience offered by the mobile device.